Una historia diferente: ¿El dragon slayer oscuro?
by Pain Nagato
Summary: Un poder oscuro,igual al de Zeref,el sobrino de Makarov,creador del gremio Oni Demons,un poderoso aliado de Fairy Tail.Un simple vistazo para enamorarse,una información para alejarse,MAL SUMMARY;LevyOCC,NatsuLucy o Mira y demás.Por favor comentar.


_**Prólogo**_

A pasado mucho tiempo, desde que me uní a Fairy Tail, desde que, aun que solamente es el maestro el que me ha visto la cara, bueno también me ha visto la cara Mistgun, Mirajane, Erza y Luxus; este pensando que era una persona sin magia. Siempre; para hablar con el maestro, iba a su despacho cuando él estaba solo. Hoy estoy pasando por Pueblo de Harujion, siguiendo a Natsu y a Happy. Natsu; como no, está mareado por haber subido al tren. Le he seguido hasta encontrarnos con una persona que decía ser Salamander, de Fairy Tail. Natsu ha ido hacia él como un loco, pensando que es Igneel, consiguiendo una gran decepción y unos cuantos golpes de parte de las enamoradizas chicas. El falso salamander desaparece diciendo que hará una fiesta en su barco y que están todas invitadas.

Me escondí mejor, solo por si acaso. Una chica; según he oído, llamada Lucy, le ha invitado a comer, para agradecerle que la haya salvado del hechizo ENCANTO de aquel hombre. Les estoy oyendo mientras comen:

-Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, gracias a vosotros me he librado de ENCANTO un hechizo que fue prohibido hace mucho tiempo, aun que no lo parezca soy maga.

-Ya veo- dice Natsu mientras come.

-No soy un miembro de ningún gremio todavía.

_**Capítulo 1: El ingreso a fairy tail **_

_Después de una agradable charla_

Se separaron y cada uno se fue por un lado. Después de estar más o menos 1 o 2 horas, Natsu se dió cuenta de que esa persona que se hacía llamar salamander era un fraude. Cuando el barco ya estaba en el agua, Natsu y Happy fueron volando hasta allí, les seguí volando con mis alas negras haciendo que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Me miró y entonces me preguntó:  
-¿Quién eres?

-No te preocupes, lo sabrás dentro de poco- expliqué simplemente.

-¿Amigo o enemigo?- preguntó, 'A este tío, no se le ha ocurrido que le puedo mentir'

-Amigo, pero, Natsu solo por que lo preguntes no significa que te vayan a decir la verdad- decía mientras batía mis alas negras- solo recuérdalo.

-De acuerdo ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él- si no te importa decirlo claro.

-Que raro Natsu, tu no eres tan educado- dije riendo.

-¿Me conoces?- preguntó con cara llena de asombro.

-Si, estoy en tu mismo gremio- digo sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? Odio los que dicen que son de mi gremio, aun que no lo sean- gritó en voz baja mirándome furioso- nunca te he visto así que no me mientas, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ya lo sabrás- dije siniestramente mirando hacia delante- hemos llegado al barco.

-¡Bien!- exclamó mientras se prepara para dejarse caer.

-Tú ayuda a Lucy, yo ayudaré a las demás chicas- dije sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, Happy, ya puedes soltarme.

-Siii- dijo el raro gatito soltando a Natsu.

Yo le seguí hasta el barco entrando por el enorme agujero que hizo el chico. Al entrar vimos a unas chicas inconscientes, en brazos de unos mercaderes de esclavas, vi a Natsu y estaba vomitando, Happy se llevó a Lucy, pero, se cayeron al mar. Esta última recogió sus llaves y usando a la peor de sus espiritus estelares; Aquarius, nos envió a todos a tierra firme. Entonces allí los bandidos seguían teniendo a sus prisioneras.

-Soltad a las mujeres- dije tranquilo.

-No nos ordenes- dijeron todos.

-Oscuridad: muerte mental- dije mirando a los bandidos, que de repente cayeron; a simple vista muertos.

-Vaaayaaaa- dijo Natsu emocionado, ya habiendo dejado de vomitar.

-Jeje, esto, por cierto de parte de 2 de los miembros de Fairy Tail, Dragonil Natsu y Shinda Kioku- dije mientras iba a recoger a las pobres chicas.

-¿¡Kioku!- exclamó Natsu.

-Si, pero ahora deja eso, y vence al falso Salamander- dije yo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras echaba fuego por la boca, después de que comiera el fuego que el falso Salamander le lanzó, echarle fuego por la boca.

-Ahhhhhhhh, es… el verdadero- empezó a decir uno.

-Salamander- acabó diciendo Lucy.

-FAIRY TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL- gritaron los de la milicia.

-Ahhh, la milicia- dijo Lucy.

-Vamoooooos- dijo Natsu mientras cogía de la mano a Lucy, para escapar de la milicia.

-¿Por qué corremos?- preguntó ella, mirándole con mala cara.

-¿No querías entrar en Fairy Tail? Pues ven conmigo- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Vale- dijo ella- Una cosa, ¿Quién es ese Kioku?

-Soy un miembro- dije apareciendo de la nada.

-AHHHHHHHHH- Gritó Lucy haciendo que yo me riera.

-Bueno yo me voy allí- dije muy frío y 'desapareciendo' aun que en realidad estaba allí escuchándolos.

-Ten cuidado con él, según dicen es como el misterioso mistgun- dijo Natsu- es amable pero muy frío.

-Vaya, parecía muy amable- dijo Lucy.

_En el gremio_

Entre por la entrada, al entrar todos me miraron con cara de '¿Quién es este?', pero la voz de Mira evitó que cualquiera preguntara:

-Bienvenido, Kioku- kun, ¿Cómo es que te has mostrado?

-Nada, ya me he aburrido de no mostrarme- dije sin más, sin darme cuenta que la que hablaba era mi hermosa Mira.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE KIOKU!- dijeron cuando terminé.

-Hola a todos- dije fríamente.

-Ho- hola- saludaron todos.

De repente se escucho la voz de Natsu, gritando:

-HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOO.

-Bueno me voy arriba a coger una misión- anuncié.

-Hay va, hola Kioku- kun- me dijo Lucy, mientras veía a los chicos pelearse- no crees ¿que deberíamos pararlos?

-No, siempre están así- dijimos yo y Mirajane a la vez.

-Vaya, hola, Mira- chan- dije yo mirándola.

-Hola Kioku- kun- dijo ella mirando mis ojos rojos pupila y todo el ojo, entero.

-Mi… Mira… Mirajaneeeeee- gritó la novata.

-Hola emmm.

-Lucy- la ayudé.

-Ah, hola Lucy bienvenida- saludó Mira- no te preocupes están siempre peleándose.

-Dejad de pelear- dijo entonces la voz del transformado maestro.

-Ah, hola maestro- dijo Mira- chan.

-Hola maestro, no pensé que estaría aquí- dije yo mirando con ojos aburridos.

-JJAJAJAJAJA, GALLINAS HE GANADO, SOY EL QUE TIENE LA VICTORIA- gritó Natsu para después ser aplastado por el pie del maestro.

-Vaya, tu eres la nueva- dijo la grave voz del maestro, al verla. La nueva por el contrario creyendo que esa era la verdadera forma del maestro pues estaba con un poco de miedo.

-Si maestro es ella- dije, para después susurrarle a la nueva- _no te preocupes, no te hará nada además esta no es su verdadera forma._

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Encantado de tenerte aquí- dijo el maestro al volver a su forma original.

-I… igualmente.

-Mira- chan quiero que me pongas de una vez el simbolo del gremio.

-¿Kioku- kun, eres del gremio y no llevas el simbolo?

-No- respondí de forma seca, al escuchar la pregunta de donde queria que me lo pusiera dije sacando la lengua- aji.

-¿¡En la lengua!- exclamaron los que me oyeron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la voz del maestro después se dio cuenta de que estaba allí- Vaya, hola Kioku, al fin te has mostrado.

-Siempre tan despistado abuelo- dije yo sonriendo.

-¿ABUELOOOO?- gritaron nuevamente todos los presentes con los ojos como platos.

-Abuelo, sé que no soy clase S pero ¿te importa que vaya a alguna mision de arriba?

-Puedes ir.

-Mira- chan, me gustaría que vinieses conmigo- dije mirándola.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella asombrada- hace mucho que no voy a ninguna.

-Será fácil no te preocupes- dije sonriendo.

-Oye, si vas con mi hermana a una misión cuídala- dijo Elfman.

-Claro, no te preocupes- dije yo sonriendo, conseguí que se tranquilizara- Bueno, ¿Qué me dices?

-De acuerdo- dijo ella sonriendo- pero seré un estorbo.

-Que más da.

-De acuerdo- respondió ella sonriendo- ¿Cuál haremos?

-Por 1 millon de Jewels, tenemos por ejemplo; mostrar nuestra magia a niños en las 3 escuelas de 1 pueblo o matar a un demonio gigante en el mismo pueblo por 10 millones, o podemos hacer los dos- anuncié los anuncios que vi en los tablones de anuncios.

-Si quieres yo hago el de las escuelas y tú el del demonio, que se que te gusta pelear y yo no serviré para luchar contra ese demonio- dijo ella tristemente.

-Lo de las escuelas lo haremos después de matar al demonio, que te he pedido que vinieras conmigo…- empecé a explicar.

-Para que hiciese de comida- dijo ella- no sirvo para nada más.

-Tú contra el demonio no tendrás que hacer nada- seguí explicando- y cuando le mate haremos lo de las escuelas los dos juntos.

-Vale- dijo ella con cara de felicidad.

-Parece que te ha gustado la idea- repuse yo sonriendo.

-Gracias por pedírmelo- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Sh, no importa- dije abrazándola- aun que no entiendo por que lloras.

-Porque como no era tan poderosa como antes, pensé que no querrías ser amigo mío o ser mi compañero- explicó todavía llorando.

-No te preocupes- respondí yo mirándola.

-Bueno, vamos a Oshibana ¿No?- preguntó ella.

-Si- respondí.

Nos fuimos después de que Mira- chan le pusiera el símbolo del clan a Lucy. Viajamos andando tranquilamente hasta el pueblo, primero fuimos ha donde estaba el alcalde del pueblo.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Qué desean?- preguntó la secretaria del alcalde.

-Somos de Fairy Tail y hemos venido por la misión del demonio gigante- repuso Mira.

-Claro, síganme- dijo ella.

Entramos al despacho del alcalde, después de presentarnos y nos describió al demonio:

-Alas de águila.

-Cabeza de león.

-Cuerpo de serpiente.

Será fácil, emprendimos el viaje a unas montañas cerca de allí. Vimos una cueva, me acerqué y de repente apareció el demonio. Mire sus ojos y dije:

-Oscuridad: Fuego del infierno- entonces el demonio empezó a arder y gritando agónicamente entre llamas negras, haciendo que este cayera muerto- ya esta.

-Vaya- dijo Mira- no me acordaba que fueras tan poderoso.

-Ya bueno- dije yo sonriendo mientras cogía al demonio por un ala, y lo llevaba arrastras.

Llegamos al pueblo; los pueblerinos al ver al demonio derrotado se abrazaron, nos vitorearon, pero eso me daba igual. Esperamos fuera del pueblo a que apareciera el alcalde. A los 5 minutos de haber llegado, apareció en donde estábamos, nos felicitó y nos dio los 10 millones. Nos preguntó si nos íbamos a quedar y le respondí:

-Si, tenemos otra misión, pero, a menos que Mira no quiera, nos iremos al Gremio.

-Por mi nos vamos en cuanto acabemos la misión- dijo Mira con una amable sonrisa.

-Bueno y ¿Cuál es su otra misión aquí?- preguntó curioso el alcalde.

-Pues, no se que de enseñar unos poderes nuestros a 3 colegios, será divertido para todos- respondí sonriendo.

-Ah, si os llevaré con los directores de los 3 colegios- dijo el alcalde.

-Vale.

-Vale.

Le seguimos durante un rato, llegamos a una escuela, entramos a una sala y vimos que ahí había 3 hombres; seguramente los directores.

-Shioru- sama, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- preguntó uno de ellos con cara de molestia.

-Nada, Setsuna- san- dijo el alcalde, que a menos que hubiera visto mal, tenía una sonrisa macabra- Solamente que estos magos han venido por vuestra misión.

-De acuerdo- dijo otro, el alcalde se fue y entonces cuando supe que el tio ese ya se había ido empecé a hablar.

-Bien, no creo que la misión sea lo que ponía en el papel ¿verdad?

-¿¡QUÉ!- Gritó Mira- chan.

-Estás en lo correcto- dijo 1 de ellos- Lo que queremos, es que vigiléis al alcalde, creemos que no es alguien de fiar.

-Si, yo tampoco lo creo- expresó Mira sorprendiendo a todos- Le he visto una sonrisa malvada cuando le ha respondido a uno de ustedes.

-Pensé que era el único que lo había visto – dije dubitativo- yo no me he dado cuenta.

-No se preocupen lo vigilaremos- dijimos Mira y yo.

-Bueno en realidad, ya lo estoy vigilando- finalicé.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Sí, le puse un ojo de espionaje de la oscuridad- respondí como si nada- vaya, vaya.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron otra vez ansiosos.

-Parece que el demonio que cazamos en realidad es un pueblerino- respondí- suerte que me di cuenta de que tenía algo raro y mas que matarlo lo dormí.

-Y eso, ¿Qué más da?- preguntaron ya la décima vez.

-Que el verdadero demonio, es vuestro queridísimo alcalde- dije sonriendo- Mira vamos a por él.

-Si- dijo ella no muy convencida.

Corrimos durante un rato, pero, escuchamos un grito y fuimos a ver que pasaba, y como no el alcalde estaba haciendo de las suyas, le miré y dije:  
-Vaya, vaya, el alcalde de un pueblo no debería convertir a los pueblerinos en unos monstruos con su misma imagen, para que otros los maten y así tu no seas su verdadero asesino.

-No me digas, que sabes mi 'pequeño' secreto- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Mira- chan, coge a esa mujer y llévatela- le ordené.

-Sí- respondió- cuidado, Kio- kun.

-¿Kio- kun?- pregunté sorprendido- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

-Desde que siento que eres como un hermano- dijo ellah- ¿eh? Querido ototo.

-Jajaja, venga cuida a esa mujer- respondí yo sonriendo.

-¡EH! QUE TODAVÍA ESTOY AQUÍ- gritó el monstruo.

-Ah si- respondí simplemente y dije- Oscuridad, explosión mental.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- gritó el demonio/humano su cuerpo ya empezando a convertirse en su verdadera forma.

Estuvimos así unos minutos, hasta que se transformó completamente, entonces dijo:

-Ahora que he vuelto a mi verdadera forma- se rompieron unas casas- no podras vencerme, los de Eisenwald estarán orgullosos de mí, muahahahahha.

-El gremio Eisenwald ¿eh?- dije yo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que trabajo para ellos?- preguntó ese imbécil.

-Me lo has dicho tú- dije con una gota en la cabeza- bueno da igual, Oscuridad: Muerte instantanea.

Después de eso cayó muerto, '_pobre, no ha tenido tiempo de defenderse ni atacar si quiera_', fui hasta donde estaban la mujer y Mira- chan y les dije:

-Ya está.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo la mujer sollozando.

-Ocúpate de ella- dije- iré para decirles a esos hombres que ya he acabado la misión y que nos pagen.

-De acuerdo, ya, ya no te preocupes- dijo Mira- chan.

Fui al mismo sitio de antes y los hombres todavía seguían allí, decían:

-Gracias por todo, señor.

-No es nada, pero me gustaría que me pagaran, ya que Mira y yo nos queremos ir- dije yo sonriendo.

-Ahora traigo los 20 millones y la llave de oro de libra- dijo uno.

-¿¡20 MILLONES!- grité sorprendido.

-Si, esto al fin y al cabo no era lo que esperabais- respondió uno de cabellos negros.

Después de que me diesen las Jewels y la llave, fui a buscar a Mira- chan.

-Mira- chan- dije seriamente al encontrarla; la mujer ya se había ido, ella me miró preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Kio- kun?- pregunto ella.

-Nos han dado una llave de oro…- dije sonriendo- y 20 MILLONES DE JEWELS.

-¿¡20 MILLONES!- gritó ella superando mi tono.

-Si, jejeje- dije feliz, mirando el dinero- tenemos 15 millones para mi y 15 millones para ti.

-Ni hablar, mas bien serán 25 millones para ti y 5 millones para mi- dijo ella muy seria.

-No tú 15 millones- dije tranquilamente.

-Ya sabes como soy, tú 25 millones y yo 5 millones- dijo ella ya apunto de perder la paciencia.

-Pues 7 millones, seguro que 2 millones más te servirán- dije yo suplicando.

-De acuerdo 7 millones- dijo feliz.

-¿Por qué te conformas solo con 7 millones?- pregunté yo con cara de molestia.

-Pues simplemente porque yo no he hecho casi nada.

-Pero yo no necesito los otros 8 millones- respondí.

-Pues mira dame 1 millón más y los otros 7 millones dáselos a alguien que los necesite- ordenó ella.

-Vale- dije.

_1 día de viaje y llegamos al gremio_

-Hola, ya hemos llegado- dijimos Mira y yo.

-Joder, no voy a poder pagar el alquiler de este mes- dijo la voz de Lucy.

Mira y yo al oír eso tuvimos la misma idea. La miré, al ver que ella afirmaba, me acerqué a Lucy y le dije:  
-Lucy- chan.

-Vaya, Kioku habéis llegado- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si, has dicho que no podrías pagar el alquiler este mes ¿verdad?- pregunté.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué?- respondió preguntando.

-Tengo 7 millones de sobra, ya que Mira- chan no los acepta así que, bueno si quieres son tuyos- le respondí.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella emocionada, cosa que se pasó en seguida- No quiero aprovecharme.

-No te aprovechas, además aparte de eso tenemos algo mas, ¿no es verdad Mira- chan?- pregunté.

-Si, es verdad- respondió ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó intrigada Lucy.

-La llave de oro de Libra- dijimos los 2 a la vez.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- gritó ella.

-Tranquila- le dije sonriendo.

-VIENE ERZA- gritó alguien- TODOS AMABLES.

Entonces después de unos intensos minutos, para explicárselo a Lucy, que esta al final estuvo temblando al creerse todas las historias que le contaban apareció Erza.

-Bienvenida Erza- dijeron todos aguantando su miedo.

-¿Está el maestro?- preguntó ella mientras llevaba un enorme cuerno en la espalda.

-Si, ahora lo llamo- respondió Mira, llendose a buscar al abuelo.

-Erza, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó un hombre.

-Bueno da igual, Erza el desafio que nos hicimos, debemos hacerlo- dije sonriendo, y mirándola a los ojos.

-Ah si, tienes que luchar contra Gildartz y contra mi, si nos vences te vuelves mago clase S no?

-Exactamente- dije sonriendo.

Entonces aparece Levi, mirandome con ojos asombrados:

-¿Te vas a atrever a luchar contra Gildartz y Erza a la vez?

-Claro- dije sonriendo, vi su cara poniendose completamente roja- ¿Estás bien?

-S- si- susurró cabizbaja aun mas roja.

-¿En serio?- le pregunté acercando mi cara a la de ella para mirarla mejor- yo no te veo muy bien, estás demasiado roja, no es normal.

-S- sí estoy perfectamente.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde están Gray y Natsu?- preguntó Erza muy seriamente.

-A- aquí estamos- dijeron los 2.

-Veo que sois muy amigos, bueno, me teneis que ayudar, tenemos que hacer un equipo los tres.

Todos tenian cara preocupada, yo miré a Erza y sonreí:

-Me parece que es mejor que os vayáis rápido.

-Si, sería lo mejor, NOS VAMOS, id a coger lo que necesitais.

Ya de vuelta conmigo que inconscientemente abrazaba a Levi. Esta estaba roja, más que antes. Le sonreí y le pregunté:  
-Levi, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

-¿Un paseo? ¿Contigo, solos?- preguntó ella con la cara carmesí, como nunca.

-Claro que si- contesté feliz- Entonces ¿Vienes?

-C- claro- dijo ella al tiempo que empezabamos a caminar.

-Pues vamos- solté mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba arrastras, sin contener los impulsos, ya que estos los contuve todos esos años.

-Espera, espera jjajajja- me decía ella sonriendo, mientras corría junto a mi.

-Lo siento, pero, es que nunca he paseado con nadie, bueno, en realidad no he hablado con nadie que no sean, Erza, Mira, mi abuelo, Gildartz y Luxus.

-Ah, entiendo- contestó ella sonriendo.

-Vamos a la playa (no se si hay cerca de magnolia pero imaginaos que si) por favor- supliqué mirándola a los ojos.

-Vamos- dijo ella suspirando.

-SIIIIIII- grité con alegría, señalando hacia donde estaba la playa.

-No parece que tengas 19 años, jejejje.

-Ya- conteste sonriente.

Llegamos a la playa y de la nada saqué un bañador y un bikini para Levi.

-Levi, ¿a ti te gusta la musica?

-¿Qué si me gusta?- preguntó con sorna- claro que me gusta, me gusta la musica tranquila.

-Jejejej, osea lo contrario a mi.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué musica te gusta a ti?- preguntó intrigada- cantame algo.

-Algalord arise greater than before  
Time of peace not of war  
shouts of freedom from the castle walls  
freedom in the land and hope for all  
hope for all

INTO THE SILENT DARK FORGOTTEN  
CAVES OF DARK-KUNOR  
DEEP IN THE SECRET BOOK IS AWAITING  
UNHOLY WARCRY  
NEKRON PROMISED BLOODY TERROR  
BRINGING DEATH AND PAIN  
TO THE NEW WORLD

From the rocky mountains  
To the golden sea  
To the Barbarians' sacred hills  
From the icy north and misty lakes  
To the walls of Seth and Elvish plains  
All beware!

INTO THE SILENT DARK FORGOTTEN  
CAVES OF DARK-KUNOR  
DEEP IN THE SECRET BOOK IS AWAITING  
UNHOLY WARCRY  
NEKRON PROMISED BLOODY TERROR  
BRINGING DEATH AND PAIN  
TO THE NEW WORLD

Torment pain and bloody rain  
Nekron's resurrection  
They must kill the demon king  
Or fight another war

"Nekron would rule  
in the unholy name of cosmic chaos  
and this time he would  
reign supreme"

He is Kron Kron's disciple  
He is sworn to return  
to avenge the lost devine wars

There was only one who knew the way  
he lived in the dark lonely caves  
the demon of the night  
could save the day  
Should they take a change or run away  
Dargor was his name!

INTO THE SILENT DARK FORGOTTEN  
CAVES OF DARK-KUNOR  
DEEP IN THE SECRET BOOK IS AWAITING  
UNHOLY WARCRY  
NOW THEY SWORE TO BAND TOGETHER  
ON A SACRED JOURNEY  
CALLED BY FATE TIME TO BE GREAT  
UNHOLY WARCRY  
NEKRON PROMISED BLOODY TERROR  
BRINGING DEATH AND PAIN  
TO THE NEW WORLD

Cuando acabé de cantar vi que ella tenía la boca abierta, al entender la letra dijo:

-Va- ya.

-Jejejejejje, un poco bruto- miré a mi alrededor y todos tenian la misma cara que Levi- Bueno, ¿nos bañamos?

-Claro.

Empezamos a correr, sonriendo, riendo, y empujando al otro, pero de un momento a otro, ella se tropezó con un agujero en la arena y se dobló el tobillo. Paré de correr me acerqué pero ella dijo con una sonrisa forzada:

-Estoy bien.

-No te levantes- dije al ver que se intentaba levantar pero se caía cada vez con una expresión de más sufrimiento- sabes que te duele, ¿Por qué insistes que estás bien?

-Estoy bien- dijo con falsa tranquilidad, pero al ver mi cara de seriedad, siguió- De acuerdo, me duele, pero es que te veía tan ilusionado que no quería ser la que lo fastidiara.

-No te preocupes, tu salud es mas importante que cualquier cosa o persona- contesté sonriendo, sin medir mis palabras, las cuales la dejaron boquiabierta.

-G- gracias- dijo sonrojándose, yo la miré con ternura, ella era Levi, mi Levi.

-Vamos- dije mientras la cogía en brazos, ella lo único que hizo fue soltar un quejido de dolor en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que yo no me diera cuenta, la mire a los ojos y en tono sosegado dije al tiempo que empezaba a andar- perdón si te he cogido demasiado rápido.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella con el mismo tono, sosegado, apacible, sereno, esa voz me gustaba, según la expresión la música amansa las fieras, la voz de Levi era la musica y yo era la fiera- Una cosa.

-Dime- respondí yo mirando hacia delante.

-¿Cómo piensas ganar a Gildartz y Erza, que tipo de magia usas?- preguntó ella sin contener su curiosidad.

-Jajajaj, ya lo verás, los únicos que saben que tipo de magia uso completamente, son mi abuelo y Mira- chan, después los que me han visto usarlo; que no sean Mira y mi abuelo, son Lucy Natsu, así que tendrás que esperar, o preguntar a mi abuelo o a Mira en cuanto llegemos, que seguro él os lo dice sin dudar- respondí viendo su cara en la que se mostraba con claridad que se había cogido un berrinche, como si fuera una niña.

-Porfa, porfa, porfa- pedía ella haciéndome reír.

-No- contesté sonriendo- mira ya estamos.

Al entrar todo nos miraron con una cara rara, con una sonrisa pícara. Entendí lo que pensaban. No les hice ni caso, y me giré hacia Mira:

-Mira, se ha doblado el tobillo, pero por si acaso mira si es así- le pedí, vi que mi abuelo no estaba, Levi igual, lo único que le quedó era preguntar a Mira.

-Mira, ¿Qué tipo de magia usa Kioku?

-¿Kioku?- cuestionó mirándome, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza- el usa magia oscura.

-¿¡MAGIA OSCURA!- gritaron todos con asombro y miedo surgido de repente.

-Pero, la magia oscura ¿No está prohibida?- preguntó Levi con asombro.

-Si, pero, el que usa el es el original, es el mismo poder que el de Zeref, solo que Kioku no es malvado- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Yo tambien tengo un libro, en el que guardo mis creaciones, pero son bastante diferentes- dije con un tono monótono- He creado un demonio con la misma forma que Deliora y tambien uin lullaby, pero Zeref y yo no somos los únicos que sabemos este tipo de magia, tambien está Nagrom, una persona que fue capaz de luchar de igual a igual contra Zeref, 2 de nosotros aprendimos de la misma manera, uno en cambio fue pupilo de esa persona con la misma fuerza que yo.

-¿¡QUÉ!- gritaron todos de nuevo.

-Pero, hay una gran diferencia entre mis creaciones y las de Zeref, mi lullaby por ejemplo, puedes revivir a todos los que quieras en un radio de 5 km- todos soltaron un "Vaya"- pero, a cambio hay que sacrificar una alma humana, no tiene que ser el que toca, pero ese humano tiene que estar cerca.

-No hay que sacrificar ningún alma, eso no está bien- dijo Mira con cierta tristeza.

-Pero, ¿Y si esa persona a matado a todas las personas que tienes alrededor?- pregunté yo con frialdad- yo he pasado eso, no es para nada agradable.

-¿De dónde eras?- preguntó otro.

-Él vivía en el antiguo pueblo de los demonios oscuros- dijo entonces la voz del maestro, con odio.

-Abuelo, sabes que fue lo mejor, que viviera allí- comenté con pesadez- siempre con ese odio.

-No es por el pueblo, los habitantes de allá eran de lo más agradables, yo odiaba y odiaré al que fue rey de ese lugar, simplemente mató a todo el mundo para luego poder matarte a ti y a tu padre adoptivo- explicó Macarov mirando al suelo, saliéndosele lágrimas.

-Si, pero, gracias a Darkness y a…- no continué con miedo, aun qué no se a que tenía miedo.

-¿Gracias a quién?- preguntó mi pequeño abuelo con tranquilidad- a mi me contaste que fue gracias a Darkness, no me dijiste nadie más.

-Cuando os lo diga, seguro que no me creeréis, yo tampoco me lo creí en ese entonces y sigo sin creérmelo.

-¿Quién?- insistió mi abuelo.

-Fue el 1er y último hijo de Darkness sin contarme- empecé con mi historia.

Darkness y yo, estábamos en medio de las casas, las cuales se abrigaban con un manto de fuego, por los hechizos del odioso Gaezu, el rey de ese lugar, el cual mataba a todos los habitantes del pueblo, de una forma cruel, torturándola primero, matándola después, así sabiendo yo mi destino y mi violenta forma de morir, caería sin luchar. Pero, eso no pasaría, ya que a mis 8 años todavía no entendía . Miré a Darkness.

-Darkness, ¿Por qué hace esto el señor Gaezu?- pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por esto te he dicho siempre, tienes que vencer a tus sentimientos, no debes sentir cuando estes en el campo de batalla, Gaezu, quiere matarte para absorver tu poder, hijo- contestó mi padre con un tono notorio de tristeza.

-Vaya, vaya aquí estáis, Darkness gracias por traerme al pequeño, por entrenarlo y demás, ahora verás la muerte de un hijo tuyo- comentó el cruel rey con una risa maligna- si no puedo matarle te mataré a ti.

-Padre, vete de aquí, dejaré que me mate, no quiero que te mate por mi culpa- le pedí suplicante.

-No, si te mata, destruirá el mundo- rehusó él- aun que me arranque todas mis escamas no dejaré que te toque un pelo.

-Yo tampoco le dejaré- dijo una voz que no conocía, al ver a la persona que lo dijo me di cuenta de que su magia se parecía a la mía, tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente, pelo negro, una tunica roja con una toga blanca por el pecho- Hola… padre.

-Zeref- contestó mi padre con alegría, la cual desapareció al momento- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ayudar, enmendar todos los errores que hice en el pasado- respondió Zeref, se acercó a mi y siguió hablando- espero que tú no sigas por el camino del mal, no es el mejor camino, es solitario, oscuro y triste.

-Si, señor- respondí sonriendo, mientras lo abrazaba, esto sorprendió al dragón y a Zeref.

-Serás un gran mago, gracias a mi los magos oscuros son mal vistos, pero estoy seguro de que tú cambiarás eso- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras seguía abrazándome. Sentí como agua en mi cuello, supe que en realidad eran lágrimas.

-Señor, ¿Por qué llora?- pregunté con preocupación, mientras cogía su cabeza entre mis manos.

-Nada, Kioku, nada, de aquí a 9- 10 años nos veremos otra vez, pero, yo no me acordaré de nada, si os ataco, te pido que me mates- me suplicó al tiempo que se levantaba.

-D-de acuerdo, se- señor- le contesté haciendo que su aura mostrara un sentimiento de alegría.

-Padre, ayúdame a matar a este tipo- le dijo Zeref a Darkness.

-De acuerdo, hijo- contestó el dragón- Kioku, cierra los ojos.

-Lo único que oí fue el grito del cazador cazado- finalicé contando ya en la realidad.

Miré a todos los lados y la gente tenía la boca abierta. Miré a mi abuelo, el estaba que se caía de la impresión. Lo peor que vi en mi vida fue, miedo, terror en los ojos de Levi.

-Levi- susurré acercándome.

-No te acerques a ella- me ordenaron sus compañeros de equipo.

-De acuerdo, no me queréis aquí- dije llorando, me giré a Mira- Mirajane ¿me puedes quitar el símbolo de la lengua?

-Si, cl- claro- contestó ella, al hacerlo, ella preguntó- ¿Dónde quieres que te lo ponga?

-En ningún lado- respondí llorando aun más, entonces la abracé ante los ojos de todos los integrantes del gremio, entonces le hablé- te echaré de menos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella con preocupación.

-Aparecer fue la peor idea que he tenido en años- conté, me giré para mirar a Levi y proseguí- pero, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-No, no puedes hacer eso, Kio- kun- susurró Mira con lágrimas- no te vayas.

-Ya nos veremos- dije, pero antes de irme saqué una carta de mi bolsillo y se lo tiré a Levi- lo he escrito mentalmente, es para ti, si quieres quémalo, escúpele, yo por lo menos ya te lo he dado; abuelo, Luxus, cuidaos.

-Adiós Kioku.

-Adiós hermano, cuídate tú también- se despidió Luxus desde arriba.

Cuando salí vi a Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy viniendo hacia allí, al verme Natsu me preguntó:

-¿Vas a una misión?

-No- contesté tristemente.

-Entonces nos vemos luego en el gremio- dijo él alegre.

-Kioku, ¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó Erza al ver mis lágrimas.

-Natsu, ya no me verás en el gremio, Erza, te echare mucho de menos, a todos- les dije yo marchándome- He dejado el gremio.

-¿Eso por qué?- preguntó Erza con preocupación- Tú no eres de los que caén con un simple problema.

-No me apetece hablar de eso.

-De acuedo, pero, me lo contarás mañana, ven mañana al gremio- me contestó con tranquilidad.

-Yo no…

-Por favor- me pidió interrumpiéndome.

-De acuerdo.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Fui al gremio por la mañana, entré y todos me miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Excepto Erza.

-Hola Kioku, ya voy- dijo la voz de Erza.

-No te preocupes- comenté tranquilo, pero frío, mi voz hizo que muchos se estremecieran.

-Kioku- dijo una voz muy conocida para mi.

-¿Qué quieres, Levi?- pregunté sin ningún sentimiento en mi voz.

-Qu- quiero hab- hablar conti- go- decía balbuceando.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

-A solas, por favor- pidió ella más tranquila.

-No, gracias- vi como Erza se acercaba- adiós, Levi McGarden.

-Espera- me pidió llorando mirandome directamente a los ojos.

-Habla con ella, Kioku- me dijo Erza.

-De acuerdo- dije mientras me daba la vuelta- vamos.

Empezó a andar detrás de mí, al andar unos minutos, me paré, me giré y le dije:

-Vaya, 1 día desde que nos conocemos, me enamoré de ti al verte y míranos ahora, yo a punto de irme del gremio y tú seguramente con ganas de que lo haga.

-No, eso no es así, me gustaría que te quedaras- admitió.

-No me voy a quedar en el gremio, voy a crear uno propio se llamará Oni demons, pero me quedaré en esta ciudad- dije yo tranquilo- el abuelo me ha dado permiso, jejejej.

-Entonces nos veremos, ¿No?- preguntó ella mirandome suplicante.

-No lo sé, primero tengo que pensar si quiero seguir siendo tu amigo- contesté yo con sequedad.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, pero te diré que yo tambien te amo- repuso ella sorprendiéndome.

-No, ese amor solo es pasajero- susurré para no darme falsas esperanzas- una cosa es lo que yo siento, yo sé perfectamente mis sentimientos, debes pensarlo detenidamente, bueno dile a Erza que no podremos hablar.

Tatuaje de Oni demons.

1 mes después ya tenía muchos miembros en el gremio Oni demons y bastante famosos, también. Estaba en mi despacho cuando escuché un grito del piso de abajo.

-¡Fairy tail, está siendo atacado, maestro!- exclamaba uno de mis miembros.

-Tranquilizate, Izara, ¿Quién los ataca?

-El gremio Lord Phantom, maestro- respondió ella sin aliento.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí, has corrido demasiado- dije sonriendo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Pero maestro, yo quiero ir- se quejó ella, me miró con ojos decididos.

-De acuerdo, pero no te esfuerces de más.

-Si, señor- dijo ella poniéndose en una pose de soldado.

-Jajajajaja, deja de hacer eso, por favor Izara.

-De acuerdo- respondió sonriendo.

Bajé al piso de abajo, todos estaban bebiendo y riendo, Al verme todos se callaron y me prestaron atención:

-Necesito a AoAkaoni.

-Aquí estamos maestro- dijo Hiraku, un chico de 18 años de pelo rojo como el fuego, y vestia con ropa del mismo color.

-Vamos a ayudar a Fairy tail ¿Verdad?- preguntó Inako, una chica de 17 años, pelo azul y ropas de ese color.

-Exactamente Inako- respondí sonriendo- con nosotros será suficiente, los demás cuidad el gremio.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, al llegar vimos que los del Phantom iban a disparar un gran cañón, me puse en medio y dije:

-Escudo del dragón oscuro infernal.

El rayo de cañón dio en el escudo, pero este último fue demasiado poderoso para el disparo, el cual se disolvió.

-Me voy y ya os están atacando, ¿Cómo es eso Erza?- pregunté con ironía.

-Kioku- kun- dijo ella con asombro.

-Erza- chan, ¿hay alguno de los nuestros allí?- pregunté seriamente, mirando la base del Phantom.

-Si, están, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Makarov, Elfman y creo que nadie más- respondió ella.

-De acuerdo, Ao- oni, Aka- oni, Izara, id a buscarlos y a ayudarles, cuento con vosotros- dije dándoles la espalda- tened cuidado.

-No se preocupe maestro- contestó Izara- somos muy fuertes.

-Eso no lo dudo, bueno ¡id!- exclamé sonriendo.

-En realidad ¿son tan fuertes como para encargarse solos? – preguntó Erza dudosa.

-Ellos tres son como… Mira, Gildartz y tú solo que son un poco más poderosos- contesté sonriendo.

-Vaya- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si, es vaya lo que se puede decir- miré el cañon e iban a disparar otra vez- Puerta del dragon oscuro del infinito.

Apareció una puerta negra y al abrirse simplemente absorbió el disparo.

-Vaya Kioku- kun ¿Cómo haces eso?

-Magia- contesté tranquilamente, mientras miraba alrededor, di con los ojos de Levi, la vi acercándose, al llegar a donde estaba me miró con ternura.

-Hola Kioku- kun- me dijo al estar cerca de mi.

-Hola, Levi- chan- dije sonriendo, ella al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre, con la ternura, felicidad que irradiaba, empezó a llorar y me abrazó- Levi, ¿quieres…

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
